Deep in Abyss
"Deep in Abyss" is the opening theme of the first season of the ''Made in Abyss'' anime. It was performed by Riko (voiced by Miyu Tomita) and Reg (voiced by Mariya Ise). Lyrics TV Size Kanji= 誰もが逆らえずに潜っていく その目を灯火より輝かせて 目指す先は深く まっすぐに迷い込む 口開けた奈落の罠 真実の跡を追いかけよう 今答えが見つかるなら全部失くしてもいい その声を離さないように木霊がまだ響いてる 羅針盤はずっと 闇を指したまま 逃げ場のない方へ それが呪いでも 鼓動は本物 二度と憧れは止まらない |-| Romaji= Daremo ga sakaraezu ni mogutteiku Sono me o tomoshibi yori kagayakasete Mezasu saki wa fukaku Massugu ni mayoikomu Kuchiaketa naraku no wana Shinjitsu no ato o oikakeyou Ima kotae ga mitsukaru nara zenbu nakushitemo ii Sono koe o hanasanai youni kodama ga mada hibiiteru Rashinban wa zutto Yami o sashita mama Nigeba no nai Hou e Sore ga noroi demo Kodou wa honmono Nidoto akogare wa tomaranai |-| English= Everyone, unable to resist, goes down in Make those eyes shine brighter than a torch The destination we are aiming for is deep We squarely lose our way The trap of the open-mouthed netherworld Let's chase the traces of truth If an answer can be found now, we don't mind losing it all The echo is still reverberating So that we do not part with that voice The compass is always Pointed to the darkness Where there is no escape In that direction Even if that is a curse The pulse is the real thing Never again will the yearning stop TV Size Romaji and English translation by Sentai Filmworks Full Version Kanji= 誰もが逆らえずに潜っていく その目を灯火より輝かせて 目指す先は深く まっすぐに迷い込む 口開けた奈落の罠 真実の跡を追いかけよう 今答えが見つかるなら全部失くしてもいい その声を離さないように木霊がまだ響いてる 羅針盤はずっと 闇を指したまま 逃げ場のない方へ それが呪いでも 鼓動は本物 二度と憧れは止まらない 例えば恐ろしい何かと出会っても 恐怖の影で胸は高鳴ってく もう誰も届かない 深くまで降りてきた でも沈黙する奈落 まだ足りないと言うように誘い込む 今この目で　見つめるのは　暗闇のその向こう 光より輝かしい　謎と真実が見える 羅針盤は今 静かに応えた 意味をほのめかせて もし答えを 知ったのなら 何かが変わるのかな ふと迷う 僕らの背を 憧れがまた押してる 今答えが　見つかるなら　全部失くしてもいい その声を　離さないように　木霊がまだ響いてる 羅針盤はまた 闇を指している この心とともに それが呪いでも 鼓動は本物 二度と憧れは　止まらない |-| Romaji= Daremo ga sakaraezu ni mogutte iku Sono me o tomoshibi yori kagayakasete Mezasu saki wa fukaku Massugu ni mayoikomu Kuchi aketa naraku no wana Shinjitsu no ato o oikakeyou Ima kotae ga mitsukaru nara zenbu nakushitemo ii Sono koe o hanasanai you ni kodama ga mada hibiiteru Rashinban wa zutto Yami o sashita mama Nigeba no nai hou e Sore ga noroi demo Kodou wa honmono Nido to akogare wa tomaranai Tatoeba osoroshii nanika to deattemo Kyoufu no kage de mune wa takanatteku Mou daremo todokanai Fukaku made orite kita Demo chinmoku suru naraku Mada tarinai to iu you ni sasoikomu Ima kono me de mitsumeru no wa kurayami no sono mukou Hikari yori kagayakashii nazo to shinjitsu ga mieru Rashinban wa ima Shizuka ni kotaeta Imi o honomekasete Moshi kotae o Shitta no nara Nanika ga kawaru no ka na Futo mayou Bokura no se o Akogare ga mata oshiteru Ima kotae ga mitsukaru nara zenbu nakushitemo ii Sono koe o hanasanai you ni kodama ga mada hibiiteru Rashinban wa mata Yami o sashiteiru Kono kokoro to tomo ni Sore ga noroi demo Kodou wa honmono Nido to akogare wa tomaranai Full Version Romaji by Lyrical Nonsense |-| English= No one can resist the urge to delve deeper, Eyes shining brighter than torchlight. Our destination is deep. Losing our way, we dive on through The open mouth of this hellish trap. Let us pursue the traces truth! If we can find an answer now, we don’t mind sacrificing everything. So our voices won’t stray we keep their echoes reverberating. Our compass points Forever into the darkness, To where there’s no escape. Even if it’s a curse, This racing in our hearts is real. Never again will our longing cease. Even if we encounter something frightening, The shadows of fear will keep our hearts racing! We’ve made it so deep That no one can ever reach us. But this hell remains utterly silent, Inviting us in as if to say “It’s still not enough”. Locked in our gaze now is what lies beyond the darkness. We can see a mystery, and a truth, that shine brighter than any light. Our compass reacts now, Every so slightly. Hinting at a deeper meaning. If we were to learn The answer, Would anything change? When we lose our way, Longing pushes us along, Urging us forward yet again. If we can find an answer now, we don’t mind sacrificing everything. So our voices won’t stray we keep their echoes reverberating. Our compass points Into the darkness again, The same direction sought by our hearts. Even if it’s a curse, This racing in our hearts is real. Never again will our longing cease. ソース・Source: https://www.lyrical-nonsense.com/lyrics/made-in-abyss-theme-songs/deep-in-abyss/ References Category:Music